Letting Go a One Shot
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: An In-between-qual to The Masters Daughter. Takes place after the ending of 17, but before the epilogue. Something I wanted to write...and it wound up leaving an entry way for a sequel, if I do one. So please R&R, Jack and Ellie are back! Wheee


**Title: Letting Go a One shot**

**Author: doctorsgal1792 on Fanfic, Beccs! on TIL, and Mrs Harkness on DavidTennant**

**Beta: My beautiful Kateg123**

**Dedicated to: My mate Dan (spiderman2099), he helped me write most of this!! Thanks! I love ya dude.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Jack/OC**

**Fandom: Doctor Who/Torchwood**

**Warnings: MAJOR SPOILERS TO EXIT WOUNDS (Torchwood series two finale)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of it's affiliates. I wish I owned the Doctor and Jack...closest thing I have is the action figures...which I think are very well made...despite what Johnathan Ross thinks!! Bleh...Anyways...BBC owns it all...I am but a pitiful teenager who writes most of the time...and blabs about how fabbie DT and JB is...so there! I am not making money off of this!**

**Summary: This is a in-between-qual one shot that I wrote. Takes place after chapter 17 of the Masters Daughter, but before the Epilogue! Happens right after the ending of the episode of Torchwood, Exit Wounds. I put it under Doctor Who, because well...the Doctor makes an apperance! And this also got left open for a sequel...maybe I'll do one...and maybe not...bleh...I also got the idea for this from my mate Dan, who thought the epilogue to TMD was a bit cheesey, he wrote something else...but it depressed the hell outta me...and after all that emo-ness I wanted a happy ending for our Jack and Ellie...so yeah...please Review...as always...reviewers get cookies! and Reviews are my oxygen!!**

**XX**

"And now...we carry on," Jack said, trying to keep any more tears from falling.

"I don't think I can, not after this," Gwen said with a sniff.

Jack hugged her, "You can," he then hugged Ianto, "We all can. The end is where we start from."

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the sounds of the lift coming down, "I just got out of the school. They had us on lockdown and-" Ellie stopped at the sight of Jack, Gwen, and Ianto, with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked.

Gwen then ran over to her friend and pulled her into a hug, "What's happened?!" Ellie asked, she paused and like a fist to her stomach she realised, "Where are Owen and Tosh?"

"Owen went into the Nuclear Power Plant, and it was about to explode...he and Tosh stopped it, but the entire building went into lockdown and...the room he was in got vented with Radiation. And...Tosh was shot..." Jack answered slowly.

"Oh my God..." she said slowly as tears began to form in her eyes as well.

Images of her friends played through her head instantly, the laughing and the fun. Then times from the Year that Never Was...they were there to make her laugh and get her worries to leave her alone, at least for a little while. They had been like her older siblings...and now they were gone.

Jack then walked over and pulled the two women into an embrace and Ianto followed suit, and for those few brief moments the four just stood there, sobbing for their lost friends.

When they finally did pull apart, they all looked at each other, "What caused the explosions?" Ellie asked.

"An old...friend," Jack answered.

"Anyone I know?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "John," he answered.

"John blew up the city?! Why?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

Ellie stood there and studied her lover's face and then nodded in understanding. She could see pain and hurt in his face, and she knew it wasn't just from Owen and Tosh's death.

Finally the silence was broken by Gwen, "I think I'm just going to head home. Is that alright?" she asked her superior.

Jack nodded, "Yeah you both can go home if you want," he said.

Ianto would have rather stayed, but he knew Ellie had questions that needed to be answered by Jack.

"Anything you need before I leave?" he asked.

"No...everything is alright, thank you," Jack answered.

Ianto stood there and nodded, he felt a twinge of jealousy though as Jack took Ellie's hand and they walked up to his office. But he ignored it, knowing that she made his boss happier than he had ever been able to, he got over it. Ianto then glanced at Gwen who tried to smile at him, the two went and gathered up their things and left.

Ellie closed the office door behind her and stood there for a moment as she watched Jack clean up, she then thought of the last two days. She had been working as an intern during the day at the school, and took night lessons. When they recieved word of the explosions, the school went into lockdown, and she had been kept there till the next night. All for safety reasons...but to be honest she thought they were a bit extreme.

She then walked over to the couch and sat down, a moment later Jack came over and joined her.

"Tell me what happened," she said.

Jack looked down before leaning in and resting his head on her chest, Ellie lay back and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a deep shuddering sigh and then began to speak, "John found Gray...my brother. Then he took me to him...and Gray never forgave me. It's because of me that Owen and Tosh are dead, that other people in this city are dead. It's all because of the fact I let go of his hand..."

Ellie was silent for a moment as she took in what he had told her, "Jack...it's not your fault," she said finally.

He sat up and looked her in the eyes, "But it is...if I hadn't ever let go of his hand...then he wouldn't have had all that hate bottled up inside. The hate that drove him to have John blow up the city, the hate that drove him to bury me alive, lock Gwen, Ianto, and John down in the cells, that shot Tosh, and made the Nuclear Power plant get to a critical state. If I hadn't ever let go of his hand...then...they would still be alive!" he argued.

She remained silent for a moment then finally spoke once more, "Okay you told me that you were the first to be signed up for the Time Agency, but one of your main reasons for taking that job was to look for Gray. If you hadn't ever let go of his hand, then you might not of joined the Time Agency, and if you hadn't? You wouldn't have seen all that fantastic stuff, you wouldn't have ever met the Doctor and Rose, you wouldn't have joined Torchwood, and you wouldn't have ever met me! So yeah, some bad and horrible things came from letting go of Gray's hand...but wonderful things happened too. Don't you see Jack?! Everything happens for a reason."

"But so many people suffered for that reason, just because I let go. I dream about it every night, I try to pin point that exact moment I let go."

Ellie sighed, she felt Jack's pain, "Don't let it rule your life, everyone makes mistakes; it's part of being human…" She paused for a moment. "You are human aren't you?"

Jack laughed, he hadn't laughed in a while now and it felt good; it was like he was releasing a huge burden.

"What you need to do is take your mind off it, do something you enjoy."

Jack smiled at Ellie lovingly, "Thanks, you're a good friend and I appreciate you helping me."

"No problem."

Jack jumped up and rubbed his hands together, "There's work to be done and it's not going to get done by people sitting around so…"

A familiar sound cut off Jack's sentence, he ran over to his office door and opened it; Ellie could have sworn she had heard that sound before…but where. Jack grabbed his coat and her hand with great excitement and dragged her over to the lift; Ellie had never seen him so happy; what was it? When the lift rose up to street level they looked around to find it, even though Ellie had no idea what "it" was.

"There!" Jack shouted out.

She felt her heart skip a beat; standing in the middle of Cardiff was a blue box.

"…The TARDIS…" She whispered.

A woman with red hair stepped out.

"This doesn't look like Mars."

A man stepped out while putting on his long brown trench coat. "Oh…I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"You're useless you know that, how hard can it be to fly a spaceship?!"

The man corrected her, "TARDIS!"

"Whatever, where are we anyway?"

"Doctor!" Jack cried.

The Doctor stared at Jack and Ellie. "Donna? Have you ever been to Cardiff before?"


End file.
